desperatehousewivesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sunday
"Sunday" is the 81st episode of Desperate Housewives. Summary Two weeks after the tornado, with Mike still in rehab, Mrs. Delfino gets a visit from her cousin Tim. Meanwhile, Bree desperately awaits to return to her own house. Gabrielle learns that Carlos’ blindness is permanent. Katherine is unable to keep some of her secrets from the women of Wisteria Lane. Finally, a surprise wedding ceremony has its own share of secrets. Plot The show opens with the housewives going to Katherine's house offering muffins and jam, after hearing about her and Adam. Katherine reacts rudely and asks them to leave. She then walks into the woods behind her house, sits in front of a cross made of stones (where something or someone is buried) and starts crying. Dylan shows Julie the note (which states that her father was murdered) and tries to contact her stepfather to know more, but he calls Katherine and agrees to give her one last alibi, telling Dylan that her mother did not kill her father. While everyone gets ready for church, Lynette decides to attend and embrace religion. She, Tom, and the kids go with Bree and Orson, where Bree thinks Lynette is making a fool of herself by asking the minister questions. After church, Bree asks Lynette to attend a different church because she embarrassed her and Orson. Next Sunday, the minister asks where Lynette is because he liked the way she talked back and gives Bree credit for bringing such a nice new person. Bree then goes to the Catholic church where Lynette is and asks her to come back to her church, but Lynette refuses. Later, Bree apologizes and Lynette accepts after stating she is into church because she wants to know why she survived both her cancer and the tornado. Gaby manages to convince a priest to marry her and Carlos after some initial awkwardness but Carlos fails to reveal he is blind, leading Edie, who was told by the nurse of Carlos's situation, to do it. Gaby then tricks Carlos into falling several times for payback while preparing dog food with bad water from the dish basin as a meal. Carlos finally tells her he was afraid she would leave him. Saying she is not shallow and repeating "For better or for worse", Gaby reassures him she does love him and they end up in bed together. Susan's cousin, Tim comes to town to help her with finances while Mike is in rehab. He says he got fired from his job for sleeping with his boss's 18 year old daughter, even though he checked to make sure it was legal. Just then, Katherine and Dylan show up at Susan's so Katherine can apologize for her rude behavior. Tim recognizes Katherine from 12 years ago (whom he refers to as "Mrs. Davis", her former name) and can't believe how big Dylan got. Dylan says she is about to turn 18 and Susan starts to get nervous that Tim seems interested in her. The misunderstanding goes on until Susan hears her cousin having sex through the phone and runs out of Mike's rehab facility and is surprised to find the "girl" to be Katherine. Tim then reveals he lost his virginity to her but later witnessed her hitting her ex-husband with a candlestick, causing Susan to be afraid of her neighbor. Notes *This episode garnered 16.371 million viewers in the US. The episode finished 10th for the week in the UK with 11.5 Million viewers.[citation needed] *Although they were credited, Joy Lauren (Danielle Van de Kamp) and Shawn Pyfrom (Andrew Van de Kamp) did not appear in this episode. Awards Notes *Ricardo Antonio Chavira submitted this episode for consideration of his work in the category of "Outstanding Supporting Actor - Comedy Series" for the 2008 Emmy Awards.[2] *Lyndsy Fonseca also submitted this episode for consideration in the category of "Outstanding Supporting Actress - Comedy Series" for the 2008 Emmy Awards.[2] International titles *Swedish: Söndag (Sunday) *Spanish: Domingo (Sunday) *German: Sonntag (Sunday) *Polish: Niedziela (Sunday) *French : Les faux pas (Mistakes) *French Canadian : La foi désespérément (The Hopeless Faith) *Hungarian: Az Úr napja (The Day of the Lord) *Czech: Nedělní ráno (Sunday Morning) External links * The main source of this information is from Tripod fansite Trivia *This was the first episode completed after the 2007 Writers Guild of America strike. *This episode is named after a Sondheim lyric from Pacific Overtures. *A scene between Katherine and Dylan was cut for time, where Dylan was hiding the burned note from Katherine. References External links * The main source of this information is from Tripod fansite Category:Episodes Category:Season 4